


Kiss-and-Run

by rainwrites



Series: The Little Things [2]
Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainwrites/pseuds/rainwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored of her monotonous life, Sunyoung does something spontaneous. [Lay/Luna]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss-and-Run

She’s a bit more than crazy – that has to be the reason.

Or perhaps, because it has always been the same, going through her routine every single day – studying at school in the morning, training at the company after, and going back home late at night. Truth be told, the monotony of it all has been driving her crazy.

But whatever it is, she decides to do it.

The idea has been playing in her head ever since her conversation with Amber the night before (as she whines about her predictable and uninteresting life for the thousandth time, and as Amber tries to provide some sort of a life-saving advice).

_Why don’t you do something spontaneous? Really spontaneous. Like, steal a candy bar from a convenience store, kiss a stranger or something…_

Amber’s voice echoes through her mind again and again – beckoning, tampering her head since morning, and now as she waits by the bus stop to catch her ride to school.

 _Come on._   _You know you want to..._ The voice urges.  _Just do it, Sunyoung._

_Just do it._

_Do it._

And in a split second, Sunyoung makes her decision.

_Okay, I’ll do it!_

Her eyes scan the crowd and she spots her target.

_Perfect._

* * *

He’s kind of cute, actually. With his longish black hair, which he hides underneath a beanie. He’s a bit skinny, and taller than most of the crowd around him. He seems to be lost in thought as he stands leaning against a post, headphones stuck in his head. Sunyoung feels her heartbeat accelerate as she watches him.

_This is it._

She closes her eyes, psyching herself up, before walking towards the cute guy’s direction. Just then, the bus arrives, and the crowd starts to move, pushing their way towards the bus.  _Cute Guy_  is now moving towards her, his eyes meeting hers for a second.

Quickly, before she loses her nerve, she stands in front of him, pulling his head towards her as she crashes her lips against his. For a brief moment, their lips stay in contact, before the crowd starts pushing again and she tears herself away.

And then, she is running for dear life, dashing quickly to the bus and hiding her face from view. She finds a seat at the back, finally letting out the breath she has been holding after the kiss.

_Oh my god._

She has just kissed a stranger… and well, she likes it.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, she arrives at school, her heart still beating as wildly as ever. Taking refuge in an empty classroom before class starts, she fishes her phone from her pocket, immediately dialing Amber’s number.

“I did it.”

“Did what?”

“Something spontaneous.” She hears a thump at the end of the line. “What was that?”

“Oh nothing. I just fell out of my chair in shock,” Amber says, and Sunyoung rolls her eyes at her sarcasm. “What did you do? Steal a candy bar?”

“No,” she snaps, “I kissed a guy. On the bus stop. He’s really cute, and –”

“Really? Wow. What was his name?” Amber asks, sounding curious and impressed at the same time.

“Well, It’s not like I stopped and asked him for his name. It was a  _kiss-and-run_.”

Amber is laughing now. “Well, that’s cool. Congratulations, Sunyoung!”

* * *

Later at the company, Sunyoung prepares herself for another couple of hours of intense dance practice. There’s a rumor going around that the company is planning to debut a girl group soon, and if she wanted to be a part of it she has to train harder than ever.

Lost in her thoughts, she walks absentmindedly through the corridors, through the stairs, and then, before she knows it, she trips over one of the steps. Fortunately, someone quickly grabs her arm and pulls her upright before she can even think about her face bashing into the floor.

“Uh… th-thanks,” she turns to look at her savior, then all of a sudden, her heart stays still as her eyes lock onto something completely unexpected.

There stands  _Cute Guy_  – hair tousled and sweating all over, wearing an all-too familiar shirt – a shirt similar to what she has worn countless of times before, a white shirt with the company's logo printed on it. 

_Oh my god!_

This could not be happening! She isn’t supposed to see him again!

His brown eyes twinkle in amusement as he stares at her, then, suddenly, recognition hits and his mouth forms a small 'O'. At that moment, it dawns on her that she should go, and she immediately flees the scene.

For the second time that day, she finds herself breathless, hiding at a corner of a corridor near their practice room. There she stands for a while, taking in what has just happened, her face still bright red from the encounter.

“He saw me!” she whines to herself. “Did he follow me? Why is he here?” And then she remembers how he looked like and what he was wearing and realization hits.

_He’s one of the new trainees!_

Suddenly, she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around, nearly falling, before coming face-to-face with him again, _Cute Guy_  whom she has kissed this morning and whom is actually a fellow trainee.

“Hey,” he says, and then he’s kissing her.

_What the—! What is he doing?_

She can feel his hand on her hair, on her face, but she is frozen in surprise. Her mind goes numb as he deepens the kiss, his tongue sweeping unexpectedly into her mouth. For a while, she revels in the feel of it, before coming to her senses and breaking contact.

They stand frozen for a long time, hearts racing and millions of thoughts rushing through their heads. She can feel him staring at her face, attempting to judge her expression.

Just then, a loud voice calls out her name from a distance. She turns around, and she looks to see Amber calling her over, a curious expression on her face, “Come on, we’ll be late for practice!”

And just like that morning, and a few minutes ago, she dashes away from him again, into the relative safety of their dance studio.

* * *

A few hours later, training has finished, and Sunyoung finds herself more exhausted than ever. She makes her way to the bus stop, hoping to catch the last bus home. The place is deserted as usual, as it is that late in the night.

She glances quickly at her watch, realizing that it is no less than fifteen minutes till the bus arrives. Sighing loudly, Sunyoung sits down on a nearby bench, before taking out a random book from her bag so she’ll have something to do while waiting.

“Hello,” a quiet voice says moments later. She looks up, and for some reason she isn’t really surprised to see  _Cute Guy_  standing there.

“Oh, h-hello,” she manages to say, before hastily turning her attention to her book once again. She feels him sit on the bench beside her, but she cannot look at him, as the memory of kissing him (twice) is all too fresh in her head.

Silence fills the air for a while, before he starts tapping on the side of the bench. A couple of beats pass, with him randomly tapping, and her trying to ignore the sound along with the nervous beating of her heart. Finally, when she cannot bear it anymore, she turns to him, “Can I help you?”

“I’m sorry for kissing you earlier,” he says in broken and somewhat accented Korean, and Sunyoung realizes he must be one of the Chinese trainees the company has recruited not too long ago.

“Well, I really can't be mad, can I?” she says, “After all, I kissed you first…” she trails off, not knowing what to say next.

“Zhang Yixing,” he offers moments later, his hand stretched out for a handshake.

“Park Sunyoung.” She takes his hand, and she feels her face burn when she looks up and meets his eyes.

“You’re blushing,” he points out bluntly and smiles at her, and she almost melts at the sight of his dimpled smile.

“So I am.”

“Listen, I know it’s a bit sudden, but perhaps we could hang out some time? You know, get to know each other more…” As soon as he says this, he starts chewing on his bottom lip.

“That sounds good.”

“Do you mind if I escort you home?”

“No, not really.”

And, as if on cue, the bus arrives, beeping loudly and startling the both of them. They both blush awkwardly before making their way inside the bus, hand in hand. 

 

_End._

**Author's Note:**

> \- originally written 01 July 2012 under **[crackshipper](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/100564)**


End file.
